Gorillaz: Una vieja promesa
by saynomore414
Summary: ¿Se imaginan a 2D casado? Pues el bajista tampoco, pero eso no evito que lo haya metido en una de las suyas. Peleas, enredos y un posible triangulo amoroso asoman en el horizonte de una banda que tiene facilidad con los problemas. Finalizada.
1. Allá lejos en 1998

**Aquí estamos otra vez, listos para seguir mancillando el buen nombre de Murdoc y sus monos… Ya enserio, vamos directo al tomate. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

…

 **Gorillaz: Una vieja promesa**

 **Capítulo 01: Allá lejos en 1998…**

 **En un maltrecho bar de Essex…**

Era una noche fría, ciertamente la poca luz de la calle ayudaba a crear un ambiente tétrico en el lugar. Aquel edificio conocido como Candem Brownhouse era un sucio aguantadero donde tocaban todo tipo de grupejos con pocas expectativas de triunfar en grande. Lo cierto es que si querías ser rico y famoso, lo recomendable era ir a buscar otro lado. Pero no nos desviemos del cuento; afuera en la calle y sentados en su geep para evitar congelarse se encontraban los protagonistas de nuestra historia de hoy…

-D-dios q-que que frio hace -Un jovencísimo pero igual de torpe Stuart Pot sostenía fuertemente un pañuelo en su nariz, esperando la próxima vez que fuera a estornudar.

-Esto es desesperante. ¿Por qué rayos no nos deja entrar?, nos estamos congelando.

-F-fr-fri-frio frio.

-Tranquila pequeña, enseguida nos iremos.

-T-tal vez quiere ir al baño.

Además del peliazul, en el vehículo también estaban un regordete Russel Hobbs que con sus grandes brazos tenia acurrucada a una pequeñísima y adorable Noodle de 8 años. Los tres personajes intentaban no resfriarse mientras esperaban a que su nuevo jefe saliera de una reunión. En ese instante la puerta se abrió…

-¡Bueno Niccals, parece que tenemos un trato! -Un sujeto con apariencia de hombre mayor con mucha barba le dio paso a un particular sujeto.

-Despreocúpate Billy. Esta banda será un éxito, te lo aseguro. Pronto este lugar estallara todas las noches de la cantidad de gente que vendrá a lamerme los zapatos.

-Eso espero. Pero que no se te olvide tu promesa.

-Mi nombre es Murdoc Niccals, siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Ambos sujetos se dieron un apretón de manos y se despidieron. El andrajoso sujeto con una cruz invertida tomo asiento y arranco su vehículo.

-¡Ya era hora de que aparecieras, nos estábamos congelando!

-No me grites panzón. Estaba asegurando nuestro futuro.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Pregunto con los mocos colgando el joven peliazul.

-¡Me refiero a que Gorillaz ya tiene lugar para tocar!

-¿Enserio?, esas son grandes noticias -Hasta el afroamericano se puso contento.

-¡Gorillaz Gorillaz Gorillaz! -Gritaba alegremente la niña.

-Por fin. Creí que después de que nos corrieron de un montón de ciudades nunca conseguiríamos donde presentarnos.

-Por favor cara de zombi, era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien se diera cuenta de lo grandiosos que somos.

Ambos jóvenes miraron incrédulos al satanista, en cada lugar que se presentaban a tocar; los dueños los echaban por el violento comportamiento del bajista y lo bizarros que se veían sus compañeros. Murdoc Niccals no les hizo caso y condujo en dirección a Kong Studios, su hogar en ese entonces. Al ingresar al mugriento lugar el peliazul y el mugriento (Ósea Muds) se sentaron a jugar videojuegos mientras Russel llevaba a dormir a la pequeña japonesa.

-Espero que no hagas trampa como siempre niño.

-Pero que dices Muds, si te gano es porque simplemente soy el mejor.

-En tus sueños rayito de sol. Yo soy el amo de los videojuegos, nunca jamás…

-Muds…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ya gane.

Al volver el baterista encontró al mugriento bajista ahogando con un almohadón a 2D… Vamos, lo normal.

-Intenta no hacer mucho ruido borracho. Noodle está durmiendo.

-Si como sea -Arrojo a un lado el escuálido cuerpo del cantante y se levantó para irse.

-¿Ya te vas a dormir?, que raro.

-¿Dormir?, si claro Russ. Una voluptuosa compañía me espera en mi Winnebago. Creo que eso es bastante importante como para irse a dormir jeje.

-Espera un segundo. Cuando estábamos con ese tal Billy, escuche algo de un trato ¿Qué rayos pactaste para que nos dejara tocar?

-Tu tranquilo grandote, no es algo que te interese… Chau.

El sujeto aun no tan verdoso se perdió por los pasillos contento. El baterista solo se cruzó de brazos pensativo en el sofá.

-Mmh, a saber en que líos se habrá metido ¿Tu qué crees pequeñín?

-Yo creo que necesito una aspirina -El peliazul se arrastró hasta el sillón con mucho dolor de cabeza y mocos- Ay… Creo que ya me engripe.

 **Casi 20 años después en el Hogar de Gorillaz…**

Russel ingreso al living con un montón de comida, era viernes de películas. En el sofá lo esperaban Noodle que intentaba encender el DVD mientras a un lado el pepinillo ahogaba al torpe cantante con el mando de la PlayStation.

-¿Otra vez perdió con Stu?

-Lo de siempre -La japonesa se acomodó en su asiento mientras los otros dos le metían mano a los bocadillos.

-Maldito, algún día sabré como me haces trampa.

-Ay mi cabeza… Muds, ya te dije que no son trampas, es talento natural.

Los otros dos negaron con la cabeza mientras la película comenzaba. Apagaron las luces para darle más ambiente a la cosa…

-¿Cómo era que se llamaba la peli?

-Se llama: "El Chico Humano Viviente" Noods.

-No te ofendas viejo, pero parece el nombre que le pondría un niño de 5 años.

El peliazul miro ofendido a su compañero.

-Russ, si no estás aquí para apreciar este clásico del terror gore. Sugiero que te retires de la sala.

-Cálmate es solo una peli.

-No es solo una peli Russ, es una de las cintas más tétricas de todos los tiempos. No apta para corazones sensibles.

-Mmh, plumero. Si vuelves a pisarme con todo el espacio que hay en el sofá, te dejare sin más dientes de lo que te quedan.

-Ssh, ahí empieza -Susurro la guitarrista.

 **Por las calles de Londres…**

Un auto bastante eh… Feo, avanzaba a toda velocidad por la ciudad. El conductor parecía tener mucha prisa, al igual que sus acompañantes. Por un segundo quito los ojos del camino y observo la dirección que le habían dado: Era por el oeste de la ciudad.

-Tranquilas, parece que estamos cerca.

El vehículo se perdió por la jungla de cemento, su objetivo parecía bastante claro: la "Mansión" de Murdoc Niccals.

 **Continuara…**

…

 **¡Chan chan chan!, lindo comienzo verdad. En el próximo capítulo entenderemos un poco mejor este embrollo. Un saludo y pórtense bien, nos vemos.**


	2. Problemas del pasado

**Me gustan los sándwiches, jeje. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **…**

 **Gorillaz: Una vieja promesa**

 **Capítulo 02: Problemas del pasado**

 **Hogar de Gorillaz**

La película estaba cerca de terminar, a estas alturas el único que seguía interesado era el sujeto de cabello azul que tenía su mano apretada de miedo con la del satanista que solo quería más palomitas.

-¡Corran, el chico humano viviente nos ataca! -Exclamo un sujeto armado en la película.

-Solo a un bruto le daría miedo -Refunfuño aburrido el bajista.

-¡AHH, UN HUMANO! -El peliazul se tiro asustado a los brazos de su oloroso compañero que le contesto empujándolo al otro lado del sofá.

-¡Quítate me contagias la estupidez!

Finalmente por el televisor se leyó la palabra "Fin", lo que no hizo más que alegrar a todos en el living a excepción de 2D.

-Bueno… Creo que es hora de ir a dormir.

-Si Russ, ya fueron bastantes películas por hoy.

-Voy con ustedes perdedores, estoy mortalmente aburrido.

-¡Oigan no se vayan, apenas son las nueve!

-¿Apenas?, esa tonta película parecía no terminar nunca. La próxima vez yo escogeré que vamos a ver plumero.

El peliazul agacho la cabeza frustrado mientras iba a apagar la tele, justo en ese momento se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta como si fueran a romperla.

-Eh, Muds… Creo que tenemos visitas.

-¿Quién carajo golpea así mi puerta, que no sabe que tenemos timbre? -El bajista se dio media vuelta en dirección a donde golpeaban.

-Teníamos, Cyborg lo rompió aquella vez que intento electrocutar a Stu -Añadió el baterista.

-Tuve llagas en la lengua por dos semanas -Se llevó un dedo a la boca pensativo.

Harto del ruido, el pepinillo abrió furiosamente la puerta. Seguido de un cariñoso "¿Qué mierda quieren?", recibió una tremenda trompada en todo su bello rostro haciéndolo caer tontamente al suelo. Su agresor entro al living con gesto serio como si estuviese esperando hacer eso hace mucho tiempo…

-Estuve esperando hacer eso hace mucho tiempo. Es lo que te mereces maldito -El hombre con apariencia mayor, pero de gran barba levanto a nuestro amorfo y verdoso héroe, poniéndolo a la altura de su furiosa mirada.

-Dios mi carita… ¿A-acaso nos conocemos? -Su agresor lo soltó, mientras el agredido se frotaba su pobre naricita.

-Se ve que no me recuerdas pelmazo, ¿Acaso olvidaste que gracias a mi eres quién eres?

Tanto el bajista como sus tres amigos miraron de arriba abajo al extraño sujeto.

-Mmh… esa barba, ese rostro viejo y cansado, esos ojitos llenos de odio… Está clarísimo: ¡No tengo ni puta idea de quién eres!

Todos incluyendo al extraño se llevaron un rostro a la cara frustrados.

-Eh… Disculpe señor extraño, ¿Por qué mejor no se presenta usted? -Sugirió pacíficamente la japonesa.

-Eso hare jovencita. Mi nombre es Billy Robertson, quizás me conozcan mejor por ser el ex-dueño del Camden Brownhouse.

Los tres a excepción del confundido Murdoc abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Ahora las cosas parecían más claras.

-Mmh, creo que así le puse a una de mis verrugas.

-Cállate borracho -Lo empujo a un lado el afroamericano- Usted el tipo ese que nos contrató para tocar hace casi 20 años.

-¿El loquito ese de la enorme barba? -Pregunto el peliazul.

-¿Ese bar donde los de EMI nos contrataron? -Agrego la guitarrista.

-El mismo jeje -Se cruzó de brazos orgulloso.

-Cielos, le debemos mucho señor -Russel estrecho su mano cordialmente- Usted nos dio lugar cuando nadie nos quería cerca.

-No fue nada chicos, me alegra que recuerden el pequeño gesto que tuve con ustedes.

El satanista miro con más atención al extraño sujeto: La ropa como la de un empresario venido a menos, la panza regordeta y ese olor a malas compañías… ¡Claro!

-¡Oh mierda! -Rápido como nunca antes en su vida intento empujar hacia la salida al invitado- ¡Lo siento, se debe haber confundido no lo conocemos de ningún lado, jeje!

-Pero Muds, si es el señor Billy. El que… ¡Auch! -Puntapié al tonto, cortesía del pepinillo.

-¡No intentes correrme ahora traidor! -Se soltó del agarre y se paró firme frente al dueño de casa- ¡No me iré hasta que pagues lo que me debes!

Russel y Noodle miraron dudosos a su jefe que trago saliva nervioso como no queriendo que supieran nada.

-Lo que faltaba, ¿En qué nos metiste esta vez borracho?

-¡N-no lo escuches Russ, no es lo que parece!

-O se lo dices tú, o lo hare yo -Dijo amenazante Billy.

-¿Decirnos qué? -Pregunto molesta Noodle.

El bajista recupero la compostura. Miro a sus amigos y luego a Billy.

-Billy amigo mío -Intentando razonar- No era literal lo que dije aquella vez.

-Deja de mentir. Estábamos bien sobrios esa noche, hasta firmamos un papel.

-Pero… ¿En verdad creíste que íbamos a tener éxito?

-¡Claro que lo sabía!, pero una vez que firmaste con la discográfica no volviste a llamarme. Te busque por años, mientras la fama de tu banda crecía y crecía hasta que hoy finalmente te tengo frente a mí.

-Mmh… ¿Y qué fue lo que le prometió señor? -Pregunto curioso el peliazul.

-Tarado, yo no… -El satanista observo a su principal fuente de dinero como con lastima (¡!)

-Precisamente de ti se trataba -Billy aparto a Murdoc y se dirigió muy alegremente a 2D, entonces… ¡Lo abrazo!- Te estuvimos esperando por mucho tiempo querido.

Tanto Russel como Noodle abrieron bien grande los ojos, sin entender lo que pasaba. Murdoc solo atino a taparse el rostro con frustración. El peliazul confundido correspondió el abrazo aunque no supiese por qué.

-Eh… Yo también me alegro de verlo, ¿Supongo?

-Vaya, no me digas que tu jefe no te dijo nunca nada.

-¿Murdoc que hiciste? -Russel comenzó a apretar sus nudillos.

-¿Decirme que cosa?

El hombre apoyo una mano en el hombro del cantante y observo alegremente a todos.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte a llamarme suegro, ¡Futuro yerno!

…

La escena quedo congelada. El satanista se tiro al suelo con ambas manos en el rostro como si hubiese fallado el tiro penal; Noodle y Russel con tics en el ojo abrieron enormemente sus bocas. El único que parecía no entender nada, obviamente era nuestro amado Stu…

-Pst… Noods, ¿Qué es un yerno?

Indignado y molesto, el baterista tomo del cuello a su jefazo quien seguía con cara de resignación… O diarrea si lo prefieren.

-¡Esto es el colmo, entregaste a Stu solo para hacerte famoso!

-¡¿Por qué aceptaste un trato tan estúpido?! -Lo regañaba también la japonesa.

-No lo entienden tarados, el…

-Permíteme que yo se los muestre -Muy tranquilamente Billy se llevó una mano al ojo izquierdo y retiro lo que parecía un lente de contacto.

-Eso era -Murdoc miro hacia abajo, sabiendo que la había cagado.

-No me jodas… -Russel soltó al pepinillo, mientras la japonesa también observaba al visitante impactada.

-¿Sorprendidos verdad?, esto es lo que pasa cuando haces un pacto con el demonio -La pupila izquierda de Billy era completamente roja, todos conocían muy bien al satanista como para saber que significaba eso…

-Yo no, díganme que significa please -Agrego el siempre confundido 2D.

 **Continuara…**

 **…**

 **Oh querido Muds, nunca dejas de cagarla lo suficiente. Un saludo gente, nos vemos.**


	3. El demonio y la novia

**No se asusten si tardo más de un día en subir un capitulo muchachines. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **...**

 **Gorillaz: Una vieja promesa**

 **Capítulo 03: El demonio y la novia**

 **Hogar de Gorillaz**

Los dueños de la casa se tiraron al sofá confundidos, eran demasiadas sorpresas por una sola noche. El satanista solo atino a mirar a un costado como perrito que acaba de meterse en problemas, mientras el visitante se sentaba muy relajado.

-A ver Murdoc -Russel se llevó una mano a la frente intentando serenarse- ¿Cómo mierda terminaron llegando a ese trato?

-Bueno, jeje -Murdoc movía los dedos como buscando las palabras adecuadas- En el momento que lo hicimos, yo no estaba seguro de cuán lejos iba a llegar...

 **Flashback...**

-Es simple señor Niccals -Un Billy un poquitín más joven se servía un trago sentado en una solitaria mesa del bar- Si su banda logra el éxito mundial, usted me dará a su cantante para que se case con mi hija.

-Mmh, supongo que está bien... -Otro joven pepinillo lo acompañaba en la misma mesa- No creo que al muchachito azul le moleste, no parece enterarse de nada.

-Sabía que ibas a estar de acuerdo. Pero para hacerlo un poco más oficial que te parece si firmamos este lindo documento...

Billy chasqueo los dedos y un extraño humo salió del suelo. Una vez que este se despejo, se dejó ver la figura de un pequeño demonio (¿Se acuerdan de ese que estaba en el lobby de Kong Estudios?, bueno. Uno parecido).

-¿Me llamaste Billy? -El bichito del mal tomo asiento junto a los dos hombres.

-Gracias por venir Chuck. Te hice venir para que hicieras oficial este trato.

-Ya veo, con que también te va esto del satanismo -Murdoc miro divertido a la criatura, ya conocía el protocolo.

-Oí los rumores de que pactaste con el demonio para tener éxito, así que supongo que esto no te será raro.

-Claro que no -El bajista tomo un bolígrafo y leyó el documento aprobado por el demonio Chuck- Supongo que es lo de siempre: Si no cumplo se llevaran mi alma, ¿No?

-Algo así. Pero qué tal si lo hacemos más interesante: En lugar de entregar tu alma si no cumples el contracto, me cedes todos los derechos de tu banda cuando sean exitosos.

Murdoc abrió los ojos sorprendidos. Cuando hizo su primer trato demoniaco, acepto eso de ofrecer su alma ya que era inexperto y no se tomaba tan enserio eso del castigo eterno... Además, ¿Quien realmente le iba a prestar atención a una banda formada por un alcohólico, un lunático, un idiota y una niña amnésica? Había que ser muy tonto para hacerse fanático de un grupo así...

-Jeje, suena como un lindo desafío... Ok Billy, trato hecho.

-Sabía que aceptarías.

Una vez que las firmas de ambos estuvieron puestas en el papel, el demonio Chuck lo guardo y desapareció del lugar...

 **Fin del flashback...**

-Y eso fue lo que paso... ¿Ups? -Intento disculpase el pepinillo.

-Al final tuve razón -Dijo Billy- Gorillaz fue un absoluto éxito. ¡Por eso te escapaste!, cuando te diste cuenta de lo que firmaste intentaste salvar a tu cantante.

-Ay Muds, es lo más tierno que han hecho por... -El peliazul intento una especie de abrazo amistoso, pero fue derribado de una cachetada por su jefe.

-Quítate plumero. Si hui de ti fue para evitar que los locos estos me mataran y este pelele terminara dejándonos por tener que casarse. Es mi principal fuente de ganancias y lo necesito enfocado 100% en cumplir mis órdenes.

Russel y Noodle se miraron incrédulos.

-Pero eso es lo mismo que decir que te importa Stu.

-Es cierto. ¿Lo ves?, al final si nos quieres -Agrego burlonamente la japonesa.

-Bah...

-Bueno en fin. Visto de esa forma no parece un trato tan alocado, pero...

-Así es -Dijo Noodle- Tampoco es cuestión de forzar a 2D a que se case con alguien que ni conoce y...

-Si quieren se la presento -Billy se levantó en dirección a la puerta- ¡Cariño, trae a Wendy para que conozca a su prometido!

La puerta se abrió y la que ingreso fue una señora regordeta, algo así como un Billy pero en versión femenina.

-Mmh llegaron los elefantes... ¡Auch! -Russel golpeo el hombro del pepinillo para que no hiciera chistes.

-Amigos de Gorillaz, ella es mi querida esposa: Mandy Robertson.

-Hola queridos -La mujer se abalanzo sobre nuestro querido cantante- ¡Ay, así que tú eres mi futuro yerno!, si quieres puedes llamarme mama.

-Me está aplastando -2D intentaba zafarse de los enormes brazos de su futura suegra.

-Oye pero, ¿Dónde está Wendy?

-Sigue en el auto, dice que le da pena.

-¡Wendy no seas tímida y ven a conocer a tu futuro esposo! -Grito Billy.

-Te va a encantar querido, es igualita a mí -Dijo divertida la señora, haciendo que el satanista se riera por lo bajo al imaginarse al tarado junto a una gorda de por vida.

-Ahí viene, jeje. Stuart, amigos de Stuart: Ella es mi querida hija…

La chica que ingreso realmente no se parecía a su madre; más bien todo lo contrario: Cabello castaño corto, delgada y muy atractiva. Vamos… Una joven normal.

-Hola a todos -Dijo tímidamente- Mi nombre es Wendy Robertson

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que tanto Noodle como Russel miraron a su compañero azul sorprendidos; El satanista abrió la boca y la lengua hasta el suelo con los bien grandes mientras 2D intento romper el hielo…

-Eh… Hola, soy Stuart Pot, pero mis amigos me dicen 2D -Extendió su mano hacia ella- ¿Te gustan los zombies?

-Hola Stuart -Le correspondió simpáticamente el saludo- Parece que seremos pareja.

-Algo así, jeje. Aunque creo que mis amigos no están…

-¡Encantando de conocerte querida Wendy! -El satanista empujo a un lado al peliazul, estrechando la mano de la joven- ¡Soy tu futuro suegro, Murdoc Niccals!, si quieres puedes llamarme Papito, jeje.

-Tiene que ser una broma -Russel se tapó la cara avergonzado, intuyendo las intenciones de su jefecito- Escuche señor Billy…

-¡Bien, parece que entraste en razón Niccals!

-¡Claro que si Billy viejo amigo! -El satanista lucia muy optimista- ¡No hay tiempo que perder, debemos organizar una boda!

La escena no podía ser más bizarra: Murdoc y Billy estrechaban las manos amistosamente, 2D y Wendy se miraban de reojo tímidamente y la señora Robertson sacaba fotos.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos Russ? -Pregunto la japonesa mientras saludaba nerviosamente a Wendy que les sonreía simpáticamente.

-Pues… Creo que tendremos una boda y luego mataremos a nuestro querido estafador verde -El afroamericano hablaba entre dientes tratando de mantener la compostura…

 **Continuara…**

 **…**

 **¡Parece que se nos casa el querido peliazul gente!, en el próximo conoceremos un poco más de esta particular chica. Nos vemos.**


	4. ¡Tengamos una cita!

**Buenos días a todos, vamos a darle. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **…**

 **Gorillaz: Una vieja promesa**

 **Capítulo 04: ¡Tengamos una cita!**

 **Al día siguiente…**

Luego de ponerse de acuerdo y toda la cosa, los Robertson se despidieron. Totalmente optimista, nuestro frijol favorito le pidió (Ordeno) a sus representantes que les consiguiera a la familia el mejor hotel donde puedan establecerse mientras tanto. Luego de la agitada noche, nuestros pegajosos héroes llevaban un tranquilo desayuno…

-¡Eres un maldito controlador!

-Ya gordo, déjame comer tranquilo.

-¡No somos tus juguetes para que nos uses a tu antojo!

-Si lo son cariño, ahora cállate y pásame la sal.

-¿Puedo decir algo?

-¡NO!

-Ay bueno -El peliazul se quedó calladito comiendo su cereal mientras la discusión proseguía.

-¿De qué tanto se quejan pelmazos?, a fin de cuentas a ustedes ni les afecta.

-¡Claro que nos afecta! -Exclamo Russel- Te sabíamos idiota pero esto supera los límites.

-Yo a ti no te falto el respeto pelota con patas, no me insultes.

-Sabes lo "Especial" que es 2D y aun así lo obligas a que se case sin su consentimiento.

-Pero Noods yo…

-¡Por favor niña!, míralo. Apenas se acuerda de como respirar, y me dices que va a volverse loco por una boda.

-Sigo aquí…

-¡Ese no es el punto mugriento!, ni siquiera te importo que pensaba el de todo esto.

-Yo todavía no hable…

-¡Cállate plumero que no es asunto tuyo!, miren par de idiotas. Ni loco dejare que Billy sea dueño de Gorillaz, ¡Es mi banda! Así que más vale que…

-¡CALLENSE!... ¡Ay! -El peliazul fue golpeado con una cuchara por metiche.

-No grites pesado -Agrego el satanista.

-¿Qué pasa 2D? -Pregunto la japonesa- Estas hablando de tu futuro.

-A eso me refiero. Yo también quiero opinar.

-Eres la mascota del grupo, no tienes derecho a opinar… ¡Auch! -El afroamericano le devolvió el cucharazo a su jefe.

-Ok viejo. También tienes derecho a quejarte.

-Pero Russ… Yo estoy de acuerdo con Muds.

-¡¿Enserio?!... Digo, claro que si por supuesto -Murdoc se acomodó orgullos en su silla.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Stuart?, ni siquiera la conoces bien.

-Ya se Noods, pero es lo mejor para la banda. Muds fue quien creo Gorillaz, si se lo quitan le rompería el corazón.

-Eh… Uy si, que dolor. Me-me muero -Agrego desinteresadamente el bajista.

-¡Por favor amigo, míralo!, solo acepto casarte para tener cerca a esa chica y acosarla. No le importa lo que tú pienses.

-Conozco bien a Muds, jamás haría algo para perjudicarme. Además, quizás ella resulte ser una buena persona.

El pepinillo observo orgulloso a Russ y Noodle, quienes miraban inseguros su amigo azulado. ¿Tan estúpidamente inocente podía ser?

-Ya escucharon a 2D -Apoyándole una mano en el hombro- Él también quiere esta boda. Así que lo mejor será que te vayas preparando…

-¿Ya me voy a casar?

-Aun no mi idiota amigo. Hablando con Billy anoche, decidimos que antes que nada ustedes dos deben conocerse más…

-¿Tengo que mostrarle mi calendario de vacunas?

-Aún mejor: ¡Esta noche tendrán su primera cita!

 **Esa noche…**

Mientras esperaban a que el cantante estuviese bien arreglado, el resto del grupo esperaba en el sofá…

-Ya relájense un poco ustedes dos -Bebiendo una cerveza- Deberían apoyar esta nueva relación de nuestro querido idiota.

-Estas enfermo Niccals. Sin embargo…

-Sin embargo, no tenemos muchas opciones. 2D quiere ir para adelante con esto, así que hay que apoyarlo.

-Claro que si muñeca. Solo hay que serenarse y seguir a papa Mudsy, así les ira bien en la vida.

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, parece que la novia había llegado. Ni lento ni perezoso, nuestro pepinillo diabólico corrió a hacerla pasar…

-Recuerda Noods: 2D y Murdoc serán tarados a los que se les convence fácil. Nosotros no, debemos ser firmes.

-Por supuesto. Aunque este matrimonio prosiga, hay que seguir cautelosos. No sabemos realmente como son esta gente.

-Adelante, pasa por favor -El satanista le dio paso a la joven que estaba bien arreglada para la cita- Mmh… Wendy, te ves hermosa.

-Eh… Gracias señor Niccals… Supongo.

-¿Señor?, no por favor. Que no te engañe este cuerpo, soy de espíritu joven. Si quieres comprobarlo, bájame el… ¡Mmh! -El baterista corrió rápidamente a taparle la boca al verdoso degenerado.

-Esto… ¿Qué tal Wendy, todo bien? -Russel puso una sonrisa nerviosa mientras arrojaba a su compañero a un lado.

-Si señor Hobbs, encantada de verlo nuevamente -La chica volteo hacia la guitarrista, que se hacia la distraída- ¡Oh señorita Noodle, encantada de verla a usted también!

-Eh… Sí, lo mismo digo -Noodle estrecho su mano intentando parecer simpática.

-Me da un poco de vergüenza decir esto pero: Usted es mi miembro favorito de Gorillaz.

-¡Oh! -Realmente sorprendida- Cielos, que inesperado… Pero gracias por el halago.

"Sospechoso, intenta ganarse nuestra confianza", pensó para sus adentros la joven asiática.

-¿Y el señor Robertson dónde está? -Pregunto Russel al ver que el auto que la trajo ya se había ido.

-Mi papa ya se fue. Me dijo que el señor Niccals iba a tener preparado un chofer especial para llevarnos a Stuart y a mí a un restaurante.

-Cierto el "Chofer" -Se incorporó adolorido el satanista- La verdad es que no se quien…

-¡Qué onda chicos, volví de Jamaica! -Entro muy alegremente Cyborg con un montón de maletas y anteojos de sol.

-¡Justo a quien esperaba!, Cyborg cámbiate que vas a llevar Wendy y al tonto a cenar.

-¿Eh?, pero si acabo de llegar, yo…

-¡Ahora!

-Ok, grandísimo hijo de…

La robot fue a buscar el Stylo, mientras nuestro querido príncipe peliazul bajaba del ascensor…

-¡Hola!, ya llegue jeje.

-Stuart, hola -Wendy le tomo de la mano contenta- ¿Listo para irnos?

-Seguro, es el momento perfecto para estrenar mis nuevos zapatos sin cordones -Dijo orgulloso.

-Es por seguridad -Agrego Murdoc.

-Bueno, nos vamos… -Antes de salir Wendy se volteo- Casi lo olvido señor Hobbs, mi padre me pidió que le diera un regalo especial.

-¿Eh, para mí?

La chica le entrego una caja, al abrirla nuestro robusto héroe puso los ojos más blancos que de costumbre…

-¡Cielos, una enorme colección de discos de hip hop clásico, nunca pude juntarlos todos!

-Me alegra que le haya gustado, nos vemos.

Ambos salieron hacia el Stylo donde los esperaba amargada la "Chofer". Finalmente el vehículo se perdió por las calles, mientras nuestros héroes los despedían.

-Que linda chica -Agrego contento el baterista sin dejar de mirar embobado sus discos.

-Si… lindo par de… Ojos -El satanista volvió a dentro mientras se rascaba la entrepierna.

-¡Por favor!, está tratando de ganarse su confianza con regalos y esas cosas.

-Vamos pequeña, no parece tan mala persona.

-Hobbs tiene razón mocosa. Deberías aprender de 2D y buscarte algún novio rico que pueda mantenerme cuando sea viejo.

Ambos sujetos se fueron a sus cuartos mientras la mujer del grupo se tiro al sofá a ver televisión.

-Hombres tenían que ser…

 **Continuara…**

 **…**

 **Y eso es todo por hoy, a ver cómo termina resultando esta cena… Un saludo gente, nos vemos.**


	5. Nuestro galán azul

**Veamos al pequeño Stu y sus talentos seductivos… Jeje. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **…**

 **Gorillaz: Una vieja promesa**

 **Capítulo 05: Nuestro galán azul**

 **En el Stylo por el camino**

El trayecto hacia el restaurante fue ciertamente tranquilo, bueno… Todo lo tranquilo que puede ser ir con una robot asesina...

-Qué cosas. Me voy dos semanas de vacaciones y resulta que este plumero va a casarse.

-Bueno Cyborg… Nos estamos conociendo, jeje -Rio nerviosamente el peliazul.

-Puede que parezca extraña esta situación, pero ambos queremos que esto funcione -Le tomo de la mano- Lo hacemos por nuestras familias.

-Sí, lo que ella dijo.

-Mmh -La robot arqueo una ceja curiosa- Me da igual lo que vayas a hacerle niña. Solo un consejo, no intentes llevarlo de cumpleaños a un parque acuático.

-¿Por qué no?

-Digamos, que la última vez hubo problemitas.

-Está exagerando, ya supere mi miedo a las ballenas… ¡Solo no me acerquen a ninguna please!

Luego de varias vueltas, finalmente llegaron al restaurante. Cyborg estaciono con toda la elegancia no heredada del pepinillo.

-Bueno. Aquí los dejo, traten de no atragantarse mucho.

-¿Tú ya te vas?

-Tranquilo bicho, iré a molestar niños por ahí y luego paso a recogerlos.

-Gracias por traernos señorita robot.

-Como sea, solo intenta no violarte tan temprano al tarado. Tiene la piel sensible.

-¡Oye!

 **Restaurante elegante**

Un mozo de esos de película los acompaño hasta su respectiva mesa. Una vez que se sentaron, el sujeto les aviso que pronto vendría la comida.

-Pronto vendrá la comida. Espero que disfruten de la cena.

-Mucha gracias señor -Wendy tomo un poco de agua.

2D pensando: "Ok Stuart. Finalmente estas frente a ella, recuerda lo que aprendiste de tus anteriores relaciones. Debo concentrarme y escuchar atentamente todo lo que me diga, no debo ser inmaduro y distraído…"

-¿Tu qué piensas Stuart?

-¿Eh?

-Digo, ¿Qué piensas de este matrimonio forzado?

-Bueno… -Comenzó a tomar agua nervioso- … Parece muy apresurado, pero creo que tu papa y Muds tienen buenas intenciones.

-Si puede ser. Ojala hubieran venido tus amigos también, me gustaría convencerles de que no andamos en nada raro.

-¿Qué dices? Si mis amigos quieren a todo el mundo. Estoy seguro que les caíste de maravillas.

En eso, los mozos llegaron con mucha comida. Por un momento nuestro querido cantante agradeció que el baterista no estuviese con ellos, de lo contrario ya no habría comida. Siempre pasaba cuando salían entre los cuatro por ahí.

-No te preocupes por Russ y Noodle -Hablando con la boca llena- Con el tiempo terminaran llevándose bien.

-Bueno, eso me tranquiliza un poco. En fin, porque no me cuentas un poco de ti.

-¿De mí, que quieres saber?

-No se… Cuéntame de tus amigos, de cómo se conocieron…

-Ok, todo comenzó cuando un árbol se me cayó en la cabeza…

La velada transcurrió relativamente bien. Conforme pasaban las horas y los platos, ambos fueron soltándose un poco más. 2D comenzó con su rutina de chistes y karate, mientras Wendy fue contando más acerca de ella. Aparentemente esta era la primera relación seria que tenía, durante su juventud nunca fue muy buena relacionándose con hombres…

 **Hogar de Gorillaz**

Los dos hombres restantes del grupo llevaban un buen rato mirando películas que encontraron en el cuarto del peliazul

-Eh… ¿Por qué se están besando, no se supone que estaba prohibido?

-Shh. Cállate Russ, que pronto la madre subirá a la habitación.

-No va a subir, está muy ocupada hablando con el de las pizzas.

-¡Ahí viene!, es… Es…

-¿Qué hacen? -Se escuchó una voz detrás de ambos.

-¡AAAHHH!

Los dos cayeron estúpidamente del sofá. Haciendo que la japonesa los mirara con cara de madre juzgadora.

-¿Qué hacen despiertos tan tarde? -Hablaba con pereza. Llevaba su pijama y un vaso de agua (Para los dolores).

-¡Nunca me vuelvas a asustar así enana!

-Sí, eso fue horrible -El baterista noto que tenía los pantalones mojados- Ay…

-Jeje, te hiciste encima gordo.

-¡No es cierto! La soda cayó sobre mis pantalones, y…Y… Voy a cambiármelos, estúpida soda -Nuestro pobre afroamericano fue a la cocina a limpiarse.

-"Noche de amor y sangre", ¿Enserio?

-¿Qué tiene? Estábamos aburridos, así que fuimos a buscar películas al cuarto del tarado.

-¿Y por qué mejor no están durmiendo?, son las tres de la mañana

-Estamos esperando a que el menso vuelva de su cita. Quiero asegurarme de que no lo haya estropeado.

-Esas cosas me las espero de ti, ¿Pero tu Russ?

-Lo siento pequeña, me gustan los chismes.

Las horas fueron pasando y al final, los tres se quedaron viendo películas hasta que salió el sol…

-Mmh -Noodle su reloj- Son casi las siete, ¿Qué andarán haciendo esos dos?

-Tranquila Noods, seguro están "Conociéndose" más. Ya sabes.

-Espero que Stuart entienda bien eso de "Conocerse" más.

-Oye Murdoc -Moviéndolo fuerte- ¡Murdoc despierta!

-¡No, no soy un meme, déjenme! -El satanista se despertó agitado.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-¿Russ?, ay… Soñé que íbamos a una casa embrujada y-y me metía en un baño que me llevaba al espacio desnudo y…

-En fin. Quizás deberíamos llamarlo…-

-¡Oigan escúchenme!

-¿Tú crees pequeña? Estoy seguro que él sabe cómo…

-¡Holis! -El mencionado peliazul entro muy contento. La luz que entraba por la puerta casi deja ciego al bajista.

-¡AHH MIS OJOS!

-Vaya, por fin vuelves viejo -Notando que Cyborg entro cargando varias maletas- ¿Y eso?

-Lleva todo eso arriba Cyborg. Luego lo acomodo.

-Ok. Pero esto te lo cobrare luego florecita -La robot subió al ascensor haciendo pucheritos.

-Eh… Muds, necesito preguntarte algo.

-Ay mis ojitos -Frotándoselos con frustración- Que mierda quieres, pedazo de… ¡Oh!

La siguiente en ingresar fue la dulce Wendy. Con su sorprendente velocidad de acosador, nuestro satanista favorito empujo a su cantante a un lado para saludarla.

-¡Oh mi dulce y joven Wendy, que alegría tenerte por aquí!

-Si… Lo mismo digo, jeje.

-¿Qué hace aquí? -Pregunto dudosa Noodle.

-Auch. De eso quería hablar -Rascándose la cabeza- Mmh… ¿Qué les parece si Wendy viene a vivir con nosotros?

Las miradas de intriga de Russ y la japonesa fueron dejadas de lado por la notoria alegría libidinosa de Murdoc.

-¡Pero claro que puede Stu! -Abrazando a ambos- Que alegría amigos, la dulce pareja en el mismo techo que mis ardientes pantalones, jeje.

-¿Y por qué de repente quiere venir aquí? -Cuestiono la chica asiática.

-Bueno jeje -Tomándola de la mano y mirándola un poco apenado- Digamos que tuvimos tiempo de conocernos.

-Sé que parece muy apresurado -Wendy tomo ambas manos de Noodle- Pero realmente Stu y yo queremos estar juntos. Además, tenerlos tan cerca a ustedes es como un sueño hecho realidad.

La joven le puso carita de súplica. Noodle solo observo a Russel como pidiendo ayuda.

-Bueno -Rascándose el cuello- Creo que se podría…

-¡No tienes que pedir nada mi hermosa Wendy! -Empujando a todos a un lado- ¡Yo Murdoc Niccals soy el dueño, así que YO decido que puedes quedarte!

La feliz pareja abrazo estúpidamente al satanista. Mientras Wendy les dio una mirada alegre a los otros dos miembros de la banda.

-Esto se está poniendo demasiado raro -La guitarrista se tapó la cara hastiada.

 **Continuara…**

 **…**

 **Perdonen la tardanza, un par de problemitas. Un saludito people, nos vemos.**


	6. Bajo el mismo techo

**¿Qué tal gente bonita?, vayamos al tema. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **…**

 **Gorillaz: Una vieja promesa**

 **Capítulo 06: Bajo el mismo techo**

 **Habitación de Noodle**

Nuestra princesa oriental se encontraba encerrada en su habitación sentada frente a la computadora. ¿Su compañero de charla?, un viejo conocido…

-Quizás estas exagerando -Le dijo Jamie desde la computadora- No parece una chica peligrosa.

-No sé. Desde que se mudó siempre está intentando caernos bien a todos, es muy raro.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno… La otra noche fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua y ella estaba ahí sentada como esperándome.

-Bueno, pero quizás ella también tenía sed…

-No me fio Jamie. Es hasta molesta, en cualquier parte de la casa a donde voy esta ella como queriendo caerme bien. Sabe que sospecho.

-¿Estas seguras de que no son celos?

-¿Pero qué dices? 2D es como el hermanito pequeño de la casa, hay que estarle encima siempre.

-Te entiendo. Aquí es casi lo mismo…

-¡Jamie, cámbiame de canal!

-Ay hijo de… ¡No seas haragán Damon, lo tienes al lado!

-¡Me muero Jamie, me muero!

-Mejor te dejo con tu "Esposa" -Bromeo la japonesa.

-Si… Como sea, nos vemos pequeña.

El dibujante se despidió y la chica apago la webcam. Al rato se escuchó al baterista avisando que era hora de almorzar.

-Debo estar tranquila. Si yo pierdo la cabeza, esta banda se va al carajo.

 **En el comedor…**

Noodle salió del ascensor en dirección a la mesa familiar. Al llegar al comedor ya la estaban esperando la feliz pareja y el moco verde que toca el bajo.

-Perdón por la tardanza -La chica se sentó frente a Stuart y su prometida.

-Últimamente te la pasas todo el tiempo en tu cuarto Noods -Comento el peliazul.

-Si… Me gusta la privacidad -Mirando específicamente a Wendy que le sonreía tontamente.

-La privacidad es una tontería cariño -Dijo Murdoc- No hay nada mejor que andar por ahí compartiendo tu vida con los demás… Por cierto Wendy, creo que me manche los pantalones te gustaría agacharte a… ¡Ay!

-No seas puerco -La guitarrista le pego con su sartén justiciera.

-Si quieres yo te limpio Muds -Agrego con su típica inocencia estúpida nuestro querido cantante.

-No te me acerques tarado.

-¡Bueno, aquí está la comida! -El baterista llego con una enorme olla. Dentro había una especie de… coso…

-Mmh… ¿Qué es esto señor Russel? -Pregunto Wendy.

-¡Estofado de anguila! -Sonrió orgulloso mientras le servía un plato a todos.

-… Es por esto que siempre terminamos llamando al delivery, gordo -El bajista picaba su comida con cara de asco.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo. A pesar de todo al final terminaron devorándose toda la olla (¡Cerdos!)

-Gracias por la comida señor Russel.

-Sip. Estuvo deliciosa -Agrego satisfecho el peliazul.

-Lo ven. Sabía que les iba a gustar.

-Bueno creo que es momento de irme a mi… -La japonesa sintió que alguien le rozaba los pies por debajo- ¿Qué quieres Murdoc?

-¿Eh? Ah sí… -El dueño de la casa se paró seriamente para hablar- Bueno amigos míos. Como saben falta una semana para la boda de nuestro querido tonto y su… Bella novia.

-¿Y que con eso? -Noodle intentaba ver quien la molestaba por debajo de la mesa.

-Bueno… -Poniendo una sonrisa cómplice- Creo que además hay que ir organizando las despedidas de solteros, jeje.

-Ya me lo imaginaba -Lo miro con sospecha el baterista.

-¿Qué es eso? -Pregunto 2D.

-Eso mi querido Stu. Es una celebración que hacen los amigos de la pareja antes de casarse… Digamos, que con cierto libertinaje, jeje.

-Es una excusa para andar de parranda y todo eso -Explico la guitarrista.

-Oh… Supongo que estará bien ¿No?

-¡Claro que sí! -La abrazo feliz Wendy- ¡Es una oportunidad perfecta para tener una noche de chicas!

-¿Perdón? -Dijo sin disimular su sorpresa nuestra chica asiática.

-¡Que alegría señorita Noodle, usted y yo tendremos una gran fiesta juntas!

-Eh… Yo nunca dije nada de…

-¡Por supuesto mi hermosa Wendy! -Se acercó el degenerado pepinillo- Mientras tú, la mocosa y Cyborg festejan. Yo, Russ y el tarado de tu novio iremos por ahí a beber un poco y ver… Señoritas, jeje.

 **Una noche antes de la boda…**

-P-pero yo no quiero quedarme toda la noche con esa chica -Se quejaba agitando fuertemente sus manos Noodle.

-Ya deja de fastidiar niña. Agradece que tú la tendrás toda el rato cerca, pobre de mí que tendré que consolarme con voluptuosas señoritas por ahí -Dijo intentando dar pena el satanista.

-Pero no sé qué tengo que hacer exactamente.

-Tranquila Noods. Solo se trata de hacerle pasar un buen rato a la chica, es todo.

-Sip. Solo intenta que no se enamore de otro, jeje -Le "Consoló" el futuro esposo.

-Bueno par de monos, es hora de irnos. Ustedes intenten no romper nada mientras no estamos.

Los tres hombres de la banda se despidieron subiendo al Stylo. Al cerrar la puerta, nuestra heroína se tiro al suelo frustrada. En eso, apareció su contraparte con cables.

-Eh… ¿Y yo que tengo que hacer?

-Ayudarme a tener entretenida a la tipa esta -Se levantó resignada- ¿Conoces algún lugar para llevarla de paseo?

-Bueno… ¿Por qué no la llevamos a club de strippers o algo así?

-Supongo que podría funcionar -Intento sonar optimista.

-¿Dónde está ella?

-En el cuarto de Stuart, cambiándose.

-Creo que tendremos que ir a pie o…

-¡Olvídalo!, si me van meter en esto por lo menos lo haremos con estilo -La joven saco de su bolsillo un montón de billetes- Iremos en limusina.

-¿Ese no es el dinero de Murdoc?

-Tiene de sobra, ni se va a enterar. Ve por el teléfono y llama a uno que nos lleve -En eso salió del ascensor la mencionada prometida.

-¡Bueno, ya estoy lista!

-Si… esto, el chofer vendrá a buscarnos enseguida -Intento sonar simpática.

-Qué alegría señorita Noodle. Usted, la señorita robot y yo, juntas en una noche de chicas -Se le tiro encima abrazándola.

-Me aplastas…

 **Club de mujeres**

La música sonaba bien fuerte, nuestro pepinillo favorito había reservado el lugar precisamente para esta ocasión…

-¿Estás seguro que esto es correcto Russ? -Nuestro inocente peliazul se tapaba los ojos para no ver a las casi desnudas mujeres que rondaban por ahí.

-Bueno… -Intentando mantener la compostura- Se supone que esto se hace antes de casarse, no estamos haciendo nada incorrecto.

-¡Oigan ustedes, dejen de hablar y vengan a bailar, hay chicas de sobra! -El satanista ya estaba casi sin ropa rodeado de muchas mujeres y un vaso de whisky.

-Me da pena, no se…

-¡No seas tarado Stu, toma un trago y ven a celebrar tu última noche soltero! -Le entrego un vaso con una extraña bebida de colores.

-¿Qué es esto Muds? -Oliéndolo curioso.

-¡Es jarabe para la tos, bebe que te hará muy bien!

-¡Oh!, supongo que un poco de buena salud no me vendrá nada mal.

-Viejo, no creo que eso sea…

 **Un rato después…**

-¡WOOHOO, SOY EL REY LAGARTO! -2D consumido por los poderes del extraño brebaje bailaba en calzoncillos sobre un montón de mujeres. En otro parte de la fiesta sus dos compañeros también andaban moviendo el esqueleto igual de aturdidos… Niños buenos.

 **Continuara…**

 **…**

 **Y eso todo por el momento mis queridos. Comenten mucho, un saludo y nos vemos.**


	7. Mujer contra mujer

**Las cosas van a empezar a ponerse raritas… Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **…**

 **Gorillaz: Una vieja promesa**

 **Capítulo 07: Mujer contra mujer**

 **Club de Strippers**

-¡Señorita por favor bájese!

-¡No se me acerque viejo! -La robot arrojo a un lado al dueño del lugar a punta de pistola- ¡El siguiente número se lo quiero dedicar a mis amiguis de la mesa de adelante, esta es por la feliz pareja!

Los únicos aplausos del lugar vinieron de la mesa de Noodle y Wendy, el resto de la gente había huido despavorida cuando las tres chicas llegaron.

-¿No es fantástico Noodle?, nosotras tres pasando un gran noche de chicas, ¡Es genial! -La futura esposa aplaudía estúpidamente la "Performance" de Cyborg.

-Si… Es emocionante -Noodle se sirvió otro trago y miro su reloj deseando que pronto volvieran a casa- Apuesto que los chicos la están pasando mejor…

 **Con los muchachos…**

 _-¡La cosecha de mujeres nunca se acaba, la cosecha de mujeres…!_

La música sonaba a todo volumen y nuestros maravillosos héroes bailaban casi desnudos y ebrios con un montón de mujeres. Debido al frenético ritmo de los sujetos, las chicas cayendo una a una.

-¡MUDS, MUDS, VAMOS A BAILAR LA CONGA! -El peliazul le agitaba del brazo totalmente aturdido por la bebida y las luces.

-¡JAJA, PERO QUE DICES SOQUETE SI ESA NO ES LA CONGA…!

-¡NO IMPORTA, VAMOS A BAILAR IGUAL! -2D empujo al bajista a la pista y comenzaron a batirse como licuadoras mientras gritaban y reían como maniáticos. Al otro lado, con micrófono en mano, Russel le cantaba algo a una chica en un lenguaje indescifrable…

 **De regreso con las chicas…**

-¡Bájate ya que es tarde! -Noodle intentaba empujar fuera a su clon con tuercas.

-¡JAMAS, ES MI MOMENTO DE BRILLAR!

-¡Ya bebiste demasiado, te vas a averiar!

-¡OLVIDALO, SIEMPRE QUIZE ANDAR EN BICI Y NUNCA ME DEJARON…! -No pudo terminar porque se resbalo con la bebida en el suelo y cayo estúpidamente desmayada.

-Dios que pesada. Menos mal que se calló.

-Eh… ¿Ya nos vamos Noodle? -Pregunto tímidamente Wendy.

-Ya tuvimos suficiente de festejo. Además mañana es tu "Boda".

-Oh… Cierto -La joven pareció desanimada y siguió a la japonesa en dirección a la salida…

 **Y luego a casita…**

Luego de pagarle al de la limusina, nuestra protagonista oriental buscaba las llaves a la vez que intentaba sostener a su ebria "Hermana" en su espalda.

-Han notado que las voces de Damon y 2D se parecen -Dijo curiosa Wendy, siendo ignorada por Noodle.

-Como pesa esta tipa… ¡Aquí esta! -Una vez que encontró la llave, entraron finalmente a su dulce hogar.

Al entrar lo primero que vieron fue a los tres hombres de la casa durmiendo estúpidamente abrazados en el suelo. Siguieron de largo, para intentar no despertarlos.

-Vaya, parece que llegaron antes. Se ven bastante cansados -Dijo la japonesa arrojando a un costado a la apagada robot.

-Ay Stu parece un angelito durmiendo, ¿Verdad?

-Si… Como sea. Me voy a dormir, que mañana va a ser un día movido…

-E-espera Noodle -Wendy la detuvo del brazo antes de que subiera al ascensor- ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?, es importante.

-Nieh… De acuerdo, vamos.

Ambas se sentaron en la cocina para no hacer ruido mientras los demás dormían desparramados en el living.

-A ver qué rayos tiene preparado esta chica -Susurro por lo bajo la guitarrista luego de acomodarse y mirar seriamente a la visitante.

-Veras Noodle, Stuart me pidió esta mañana que charlara un poco contigo. Dice que te noto un poco fría conmigo y no le parece bueno para la convivencia.

-Azulado chismoso… -Tiro por lo bajo molesta.

-Y lo cierto es que yo también noto lo mismo.

-Mmh… -Tomando un profundo respiro- Que quieres que te diga Wendy. Es muy raro todo esto, y pasa muy rápido.

-¿Rápido?

-2D es lo más cercano a un hermano que he tenido desde pequeña. Por lo que no mentiré si te digo que me sorprendido verlo tan decidido a casarse tan pronto.

-Ay que buena chica eres -Acerco su silla a la de ella.

-Él no es precisamente el sujeto más lúcido del mundo como habrás visto. Y al verlo tan dispuesto a casarse contigo solo para darle el gusto a Murdoc es muy fuerte… Es como ver a Russel de Stripper, algo así.

-¿Tu nunca has estado enamorada?

-He salido con gente pero tampoco como para querer casarme.

-El amor es algo maravilloso -La tomo de las manos con ojitos de ilusión- Pero no te preocupes, pronto conocerás a alguien.

-Si… -Mirándola con pena- Creo que te juzgue mal, no pareces mala persona.

-Descuida. Ahora pasaremos más tiempo juntas y nos conoceremos mejor…

-Supongo que sí -Sonando optimista- Podríamos ir de vez en cuando de compras o algo así…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ay, es que siento una molestia en la pierna -Intentando mirar debajo de la mesa- Que acaso Murdoc se arrastró hasta aquí o…

-Noodle, Noodle. Debo confesarte algo… -Acercándose cada vez más a ella- La que te pateo todo el almuerzo por debajo fui yo.

-¿Perdón? -Alejándose temerosa y mirando para todos lados.

-Desde que te conocí aquella noche… -Tomándola de los cachetotes (De la cara, je)- Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti Noods.

-¡¿EH?!

-Noodle… ¡Quiero ser tuya!

-¡NONONONONONONONO! -A toda velocidad pego un fuerte salto y se apoyó temerosa al otro lado de la cocina.

-Pero… ¡Noodle yo te amo! -Se levantó e intento acercársele.

-¡No subas la voz! -Intentando recuperar la compostura- ¡¿Estás loca?! Se supone que te vas a casa con 2D.

-Precisamente amor. Una vez que seamos familia, estaremos juntas todo el tiempo.

-¡No me digas amor! -Tomando un palo de escoba, cual ama de casa desesperada- Estoy a favor de que la gente este con quien quiera estar si así lo siente. Pero a mí no me gustan las mujeres.

-Pero amada mía. En aquel sitio de citas que estabas registrada decía que te gustan las dos cosas…

-Pero… -Sonrojándose- ¡Ese fue el idiota de Murdoc, fue una broma suya de la que yo no estaba enterada!

-No importa -Arrojando el palo a un lado- Tendremos mucho tiempo para enamorarnos.

-Estas diciendo incoherencias. ¡De seguro estas ebria!

-Si ebria… ¡Pero ebria de amor!

-Que rayos…

(Escena censurada)

-Ay mi cabecita -El peliazul entro en la cocina con un chichón y el palo de escoba- Necesito una aspirina.

Buscando entre los cajones, finalmente hayo una y la tomo junto con un vasito de agua.

-Uff. Espero que me relaje un poco, odio las resacas… ¡Hey Noods, no te vi! Volvieron pronto.

-Si.

-Perdón por andar en calzoncillos, es que no encontramos nuestra ropa jeje.

-Si.

-¿Pero, y donde esta Wendy?

-Estoy en el cuarto Stuart, ya me acosté.

-Ok. Subo enseguida, nos vemos amiga.

-Si.

- _Tengo yo una ovejita lucera que de campañilla le he puesto un collar…_

2D subió al ascensor cantando alegremente mientras la japonesa seguía sola en el comedor con la boca abierta y los ojos blancos como el peliazul. Aparentemente también llevaba los labios manchados por el labial de alguien más…

 **Continuara…**

 **…**

 **¡Fideos tortillera!, jeje. Ya enserio, en el próximo capítulo nos acercaremos a la tan mentada boda. Un saludito chicos, nos vemos.**


	8. Tercera en discordia

**Soy un destructor de ilusiones jeje… Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **…**

 **Gorillaz: Una vieja promesa**

 **Capítulo 08: Tercera en discordia**

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

El ascensor se abrió con la misma lentitud que el sujeto que salió de él. Lentamente y con una enorme resaca (Y sus adorables pantuflas de osito), nuestro psicópata preferido se arrastró hasta la cocina donde lo esperaban los demás para desayunar.

-¡Hey! Por fin despiertas viejo, buenos días.

-Ñeñia… -Se sentó con mucha pereza mientras el baterista le servía sus huevos con tocino.

-Bueno… ¡A comer!

La postal era bastante particular: En el medio de la mesa Murdoc con los ojos reventados. Del lado izquierdo Russel leía las noticias con Noodle a su lado que esquivaba patadas por lo bajo con el rostro desencajado. Por la derecha Wendy sonreía alegremente a la japonesa mientras acariciaba la cabellera de un Stuart Pot concentrado en el premio de la caja de cereal.

-Bueno… ¿Cómo les fue anoche? -Pregunto Russel.

-Bien -Tajantemente la japonesa.

-Maravillosamente bien señor Hobbs.

-Qué bueno. Con los muchachos también la pasamos bien ¿Verdad chicos?

-¿Me pasan el juguito de naranja? -Suplico el bajista.

-¿Alguien quiere jugar conmigo después del desayuno? -Pregunto sonriente 2D.

La transcendental charla fue interrumpida por la robot, que entro a la cocina con ojeras pero muy concentrada en la lista que llevaba en las manos.

-Bueno… Aquí tienes -Le arrojo la lista a su jefe que la observo despistado.

-Mmh. Esto no es juguito -Hizo una pelotita con el papel y se la arrojo a su cantante que cayo derribado estúpidamente con silla incluida.

-¿Es lo de la boda? -Pregunto el afroamericano.

-Efectivamente. Ya están confirmados los invitados, la comida, la decoración, música y todo lo demás.

-Fantástico, ¿Y en donde se realizara el casamiento?

-Pues… Aquí. Murdoc dice que es para ahorrar.

-¡No seas avaro Niccals, es un momento muy especial para nuestro amigo!

-Ay no me molestes pelota de playa. Además, ambos están de acuerdo.

-Tranquilo Russ. Va ser algo más familiar.

-Stuart tiene razón señor Hobbs. Sera algo muy íntimo, TODOS juntitos -Wendy le echo ojitos de amor a Noodle que alzaba la mano como queriendo contestar al profesor.

-Eh… ¿Puedo decir algo?

-¡NO, nadie dirá más nada! -Murdoc se levantó de su lugar- Esto ya fue decidido, así que mejor vayan preparándose porque esta noche tendremos una preciosa boda.

-¡Si señor!

-Ayuda… -La chica asiática hundió su rostro en el plato de cereal totalmente frustrada.

 **Habitación de Murdoc**

-Ya hable con los de la comida. En un rato traerán todo.

-Ok. Ahora asegúrate de que el cura confirme su llegada, no quiero estar buscando a otro que cobre más caro la hora.

Cyborg hizo caso y bajo por el ascensor, mientras su jefazo se probaba los zapatos nuevos. En eso entraron discutiendo su compañera enana y el grandote.

-Noods por favor…

-Escucha, hablo enserio…

-¡Hey!, ¿Quién les dio permiso de entrar a mis aposentos?

-Está muy rara viejo. Dice que hay que cancelar la boda.

-¡Pero tú estás loca niña, esta boda es un hecho acéptalo!

-Tienen que escucharme. Wendy no está enamorada de Stuart, es solo una pantalla.

Russel y Murdoc se miraron y luego rieron por lo bajo.

-¿Qué, de que rayos se ríen?

-Ya veo pequeña. Con que era eso jiji.

-Vaya vaya, así que estas celosa por el tarado jajá.

-Pero -Ofendida- ¡Claro que no, no es eso!

-Jajá, parece que esas historias que escriben los fanáticos son ciertas.

-¿Y tú como rayos sabes sobre Fanfiction, borracho?

-Cyborg nunca borrar el historial, jeje.

-Tranquila Noods, algún día encontraras a alguien.

-¡No quiero encontrar a nadie Russ, quiero que me escuchen! Wendy está enamorada de mí.

-¿Qué? -Russel la miro con desconfianza.

-Pero… ¿Pero qué es esto, por que estas humillando a la pobre Wendy? -El satanista cuestiono visiblemente ofendido.

-Noodle me parece que estas comportándote de manera muy inmadura.

-¡Pero por favor chicos, tienen que creerme!

-Escucha muñeca. Si crees que porque ella vivirá ahora aquí la vamos a preferir antes que a ti… Pues sí, la vamos a preferir antes que a ti. Y no solo eso, sino que te voy a desheredar.

-Si no tienes ni donde caerte muerto -Agrego el baterista incrédulo.

-Pero… Pero…

-¡No se habla más niña, la boda se hará te guste o no! Ahora váyanse que estorban.

 **Habitación de Noodle**

Observando desde su ventana con desesperanza como iban los invitados. Nuestra niña especial se tiro frustrada en la cama, deseando que el tiempo se detuviese.

-Rayos, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Tengo que evitar esta boda, pero si lo hago… Puede que la banda deje de existir…

-¡Holis!, permiso Noods

-¿Qué pasa 2D? -Lo miro cansada.

-Haz visto mi navaja de la suerte, es que no la encuentro por ningún lado, jeje.

-No. No he visto la cosa esa, ya puedes retirarte.

-Eh… ¿Todo bien?

-Mmh -Resoplo y camino hacia el con lastima- Stuart amigo mío. ¿De verdad quieres casarte?

-Claro que sí, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es que… Eres un tipo joven, seguro puedes encontrar alguien y mejor y… ¿De qué mierda te ríes?

-Jiji, lo siento Noods -Apoyándole una mano en el hombro- Eres casi una hermanita para mí. Nunca funcionaria.

-¿Perdón? -Intentando contener la ira.

-Tarde o temprano iba a pasar, mas con esta belleza natural que tengo. Pero podemos seguir siendo amigos si quieres.

-Stuart sal del cuarto.

-Oye, pero…

-Adiós.

-Pero soy 2D…

-¡ADIOS!

La japonesa lo echo y pego un fuerte portazo. Al rato volvió a golpear sobándose la nariz.

-¿Qué?

-Al menos me das una bandita para la… -Otro fuerte portazo y hasta la próxima.

-¡Dios! -Rascándose la cabeza- Estoy rodeada de idiotas

-Eso parece -Dijo un pequeño demonio sentado junto a ella en la cama. Haciendo que saltara asustada.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú? -En posición de combate.

-Que modales los míos. Mi nombre es Chuck -Extendiendo su pequeña manito.

-¿Chuck? -Recuperando la compostura- Ya veo, eres el bicho ese que arreglo el pacto entre Billy y Muds.

-El mismo señorita. Justamente vine para confirmar que la boda se cumpla.

-Cierto cierto -Sentándose de nuevo resignada- Estoy atada de manos.

-Veo que ya está al tanto de las condiciones del pacto.

-Sí. ¿Ese papel es el que firmaron ambos verdad?

-Efectivamente. Puede echarle un vistazo si quiere, de todas formas es indestructible.

El pequeño sujeto le paso el documento y la japonesa lo leyó rendida. Hasta que presto atención en un pequeño fragmento…

-Mmh… Oye Chuck, ¿Dices que este contrato es inquebrantable verdad?

-Sí, así es.

-Y si esta boda no se cumple, el señor Billy será dueño absoluto de Gorillaz ¿No?

-Por supuesto.

Una traviesa sonrisa pareció asomar por la carita de nuestra asiática favorita (Tampoco es que tengamos otra)…

 **Continuara…**

 **…**

 **It's coming up guys, la boda del ricitos azules ha llegado. Comenten qué onda, nos vemos.**


	9. Señor y señora Pot

**Y llego la boda nomas… Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **…**

 **Gorillaz: Una vieja promesa**

 **Capítulo 09: Señor y señora Pot**

 **En el salón de fiestas…**

Poco a poco la gente fue tomando lugar en sus respectivos lugares… Bueno, tampoco es que hubiese muchos invitados: La familia de Wendy, Damon y Jamie y… Y… Y ya está.

-¡Niccals viejo amigo, por fin nos vemos! -Dijo contento Billy estrechando su mano.

-Querido Billy, doña de Billy. Gracias por venir, hoy es una noche especial.

-Sin duda -Dijo la esposa de Billy- Estoy emocionada por ver a mi pequeño retoño florecer.

-Sí, florecer… Relaje su peluca doña. Estoy seguro que Stu cuidara bien de ella

…

-Eh… Esto no es una peluca -Lagrimeando- Es mi cabello real.

-… ¡¿Enserio?!

Se produce un silencio incomodo entre los tres.

-¡Hey Russ, Russ! Acompaña a ambos a sus asientos por favor -Nuestro pepinillo hace su acto de desaparición mientras el baterista guiaba a la pareja.

Afuera de la casa dos sujetos golpeaban esperando entrar.

-¿Si, que se les ofrece?

-Cyborg somos nosotros: Damon y Jamie -Dijo el dibujante sosteniendo un regalo.

-Yo soy Damon.

-Mmh… Creo que ustedes no están en la lista.

-¡Pero qué dices, déjate de juegos y dejamos pasar!

-Murdoc me dijo que no dejara pasar a ningún estorbo así que… ¡Ay!

-Cyborg ya déjalos entrar -Dándole un tirón de oreja- Pasen chicos por favor.

-Gracias Noods, la de mentiritas es muy grosera -Dijo Damon sacándole la lengua.

-¡Ñieh! -Contestándole igual de infantil.

-Cielos Noodle, pareces bastante tranquila a pesar de la boda.

-Si… Supongo que puede resultar divertido después de todo Jamie, jeje.

-¿Divertido?, a que te…

-¡Jamie mira mira, hay sándwiches! -El cantante emocionado arrastro a su amigo hasta el salón. La japonesa solo atino a soltar la oreja de su "Hija" que cayo torpemente y mirar su reloj.

-Falta poco -Mirando al horizonte con seriedad.

-Ay mi orejita... Extraño cuando este maltrato le pasaba a 2D.

La tarde paso volando. Una vez que todos los invitados estuvieron en sus lugares y el cura ya había llegado, solo restaba empezar…

-Señor Niccals, recuerde que si pasa la hora comienzo a cobrar por minuto -Le susurro el cura por lo bajo.

-Que si Steve. Solo asegúrate de sonar convincente.

-Descuide. Consigue el título de cura por internet hace una semana, estoy totalmente preparado.

-¡Oh pero si ahí vienen, ahora Cyborg!

La robot hizo caso y reprodujo la música especial de casamiento (¿Así se dice no?) mientras los novios entraban como en slow motion para darle emoción a la cosa. Quienes los acompañaban eran Russel y Noodle.

-¿Russ estas llorando? -Pregunto el peliazul.

-No. Me entro un basurita en el ojo -Se rasco emocionado.

-No sabes cuánto me emociona que tomes mi mano -Susurro Wendy.

-Cállate que hay gente -Simulando una sonrisa.

La pareja se acomodó en el altar mientras los demás tomaban asiento, en un costado la robot simulaba como que tocaba el órgano.

-A ver cómo iba esto… -Leyéndose el borrador en la mano- Ah sí. Queridos hermanos, nos reunimos aquí hoy para juntar las vidas de los jóvenes Stuart Pot y Wendy Robertson…

Mientras tanto en los asientos: Murdoc intentaba ver por debajo del vestido de la novia, Russel se limpiaba los mocos con el traje, Noodle miraba para otro lado ignorando los ojitos de ilusión de Wendy. A todo eso Damon comía sándwiches por lo bajo, mientras Jamie y los Robertson intentaban prestar atención a las palabras del "Cura".

-… Y al igual que el matrimonio de Brad y Angelina, este durara por los siglos de los siglos…

-Si no viene en el examen, yo acepto encantado -Dijo bastante disperso el novio.

-Pero bueno. Antes de los anillos y todo eso, tengo que hacer la pregunta de rigor…

2D se puso firme como si fuera a jurar a la bandera.

-Señor Stuart Pot. ¿Acepta a la señorita Wendy Robertson como su querida esposa?

-Jeje, le dijo señor -Rio el satanista.

-¡Señor si señor!... Quiero decir, si acepto.

-Y usted señorita Wendy Robertson. ¿Acepta a Stuart Pot como su querido esposo?

-Eh… -Mirando con duda a la japonesa-Si… Acepto.

-Ay, crecen tan rápido, snif…

-¡No te limpies los mocos con mi traje gordo!

-Bueno, ahora pasaremos a la pregunta obvia: ¡Si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre!

-¡YO! -Gritaron al unísono Wendy y Noodle, dejando a todos patidifusos.

-¿También tengo que decir "YO"? -Le pregunto el peliazul al cura.

-Pero que mierda… -Murdoc se levantó atónito.

-¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! -Abalanzándose sobre la guitarrista- ¡Sabia que sentías lo mismo por mí!

-¡Que no, suéltame!

-¡¿Wendy que significa esto?! -Pregunto indignado su padre.

-¡Lo siento papa y mama, también lo lamento por Stuart y sus amigos!, me han tratado maravillosamente bien, pero a quien amo en realidad… Es a Noodle.

…

Todos en la sala pusieron los ojos como huevo tibio. Wendy no dejaba de abrazar a la japonesa que intentaba zafarse del agarre… A todo esto Damon seguía comiendo (Para variar).

-¡No no y NO! -Se corrió (Je) a un lado- ¡Ya te dije que no me gustan las mujeres!

-¡Pero amor mío!

-Mi jugo tiene pulpa… ¡Ay! -Jamie golpeo a su socio cantante para que se callara.

-¡Noodle!, ¿Qué significa esto? -Russel intentaba despertar a una inconsciente señora Robertson.

-¡Es lo que les quería decir todo este tiempo!

-Déjame ver si entendí Noods… -El satanista intentaba salir del shock- A ti… ¿Te gustan las tortillas?

-¡Pero! -Golpeándolo con un sartén- ¡Deja de decir idioteces, es ella la que está enamorada de mí!

-¡No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo!... ¿Qué carajos tienes tu que yo no tenga?

Todos lo miraron incrédulos, a todo esto 2D estaba paralizado en el altar con los ojos blancos.

-¡Por favor Noodle, mi amor es sincero, YO TE AMO!

-¡No me importa si es sincero, lo lamento pero yo no estoy interesada!

-¡BASTA! -Billy, que había estado callado hasta ese momento tomo del cuello a Murdoc con ira- ¡Esto seguro que esto es culpa tuya moco!

-¿Qué mierda dices ahora Billy?

-¡Corrompiste a mi hija para salirte con la tuya!

-¿Crees que yo tampoco estoy indignado?, mi propia "Casi" hija me robo a mi sexy nuera.

-¡Oye! -Grito ofendida, mientras el baterista se tapaba el rostro avergonzado.

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así! -Mirándolo seriamente- Si no hay boda, entonces sabes lo que significa…

Billy chasqueo los dedos haciendo aparecer al demonio Chuck. Todos observaban curiosos mientras nuestro brócoli favorito trago saliva nervioso.

-E-e-espera Billy amigo -Temeroso- No tienes que hacer esto…

-¡Tu no cumpliste el pacto, estas son las consecuencias!

Billy le dio el OK al demonio quien observo a la japonesa que también le indico con la cabeza para que prosiguiera.

-De acuerdo.

 **Continuara…**

 **…**

 **Un capítulo más y concluimos mis pequeños. Coman frutas y verduras, nos vemos.**


	10. Los rompe bodas

**Veamos (O más bien leamos) como concluye este desastre de boda. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **…**

 **Gorillaz: Una vieja promesa**

 **Capítulo 10: Los rompe bodas**

 **Donde nos habíamos quedado…**

Chuck pronuncio algo en un lenguaje inentendible (Más o menos como Murdoc por las mañanas) haciendo que una especie de aura cubra a Billy por unos segundos. Cuando esta se desvaneció, el hombre miro victorioso a nuestro pepino.

-Oye Jamie -Susurro Damon- ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

-Ssh. Cállate que quiero escuchar.

-Bueno señor. Ya está hecho, aunque me gustaría agregar que…

-Gracias Chuck. Ya puedes retirarte.

-Pero señor…

-Bueno Niccals. Tienes lo que te mereces, soy el dueño absoluto de Gorillaz.

-Maldito -Se incorporó furioso- ¡Esto no se va a quedar así!

-Llora todo lo que quieras. Te quitare de la banda y pondré a alguien mejor.

-¡Oiga! Este desgraciado podrá ser un borracho mugroso y mentiroso, pero es parte del grupo. No puede echarlo.

-Gracias Russ -Con sarcasmo- Me sonrojas.

-¡Espera papa! No puedes hacer esto solo porque no quiero casarme.

-Wendy cállate. No es asunto tuyo

-¡Si lo es! -Apretando fuertemente a la japonesa- ¡Fue decisión mía enamorarme de ella, nadie me obligo!

-Ayuda -Intentando respirar.

-Escúchenme todos. Les guste o no, ahora las decisiones las tomo yo -Mostrando el documento de Chuck- Porque como aquí dice, Gorillaz me pertenece.

De pronto Noodle comenzó a reír sin motivo. Chuck hizo como que miraba a otro lado.

-¡¿Y tú de que mierda te ríes?!

-Jeje, lo siento Muds -Soltándose de Wendy- … Pero se ve que tu tontería viene de hace rato.

-¡Oye!

-Diga todo lo que quiera señor Robertson. Pero creo que está amenazando a la banda equivocada.

-Que dices tú… -Prestando atención a la hoja- … ¡NO PUEDE SER!

-Es lo que intentaba explicar señor…

Lo que el pacto decía exactamente era: "Si la boda no se llegase a concretar. Entonces Billy será dueño absoluto de la banda Gorilla **S**."

-Y por si no lo ha notado -Encogiéndose de hombros- Nosotros nos llamamos "Gorilla **Z** ".

-¡NO MALDICION! -Tirando el documento con mucha rabia.

-¡Noods eres una genio! -Exclamo aliviado Russel.

-¡SI SEÑOR, NO LA CAGUE INDIRECTAMENTE! -El satanista recupero la alegría e intento una especie de abrazo fraternal.

-Claro… Agradécele mejor a tus HORRORES ortográficos.

-Bueno, jeje -Mirando diabólicamente a un derrotado Billy- Se dieron las vuelta las cosas. Vas a pagármelas todas maldito gordo…

 **Dos minutos después...**

Una ambulancia arranco su marcha lejos del hogar de nuestros héroes. Dentro del vehículo iba un atrofiado y reventado Murdoc con la cara llena moretones y sangre. Aparentemente los puños de un furioso Billy son bastante dolorosos… Pobrecito.

-Bueno bueno. Esta fue la mejor boda a la que he ido.

-Falto un poco más de drama pero creo que estuvo bien.

-Por cierto Jamie… ¿Guardaste los sándwiches que sobraron?

-Que si glotón. No hables tan fuerte o nos van a escuchar.

Ambos hombres subieron a su auto y se despidieron de los dueños del lugar que esperaban a que los Robertson también se fueran.

-Por lo visto es cierto eso de que ustedes traen mala suerte -Subiendo a su auto- Espero que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos.

-Nosotros también lo extrañaremos Billy -Saludo Russel con sarcasmo.

-Esperamos que sus manos no le duelan mucho -Agrego Cyborg con botella en mano.

-Si si, todo bien pero… ¡Quiere sacármela ya de encima!

-¡Wendy sube al auto que nos vamos! -Grito amargado a su hija que seguía pegada a las piernas de la japonesa como un bicho.

-¡Noods por favor, yo te hare feliz todos los días de mi vida, solo dime que sí!

-Ya te dije que no -Intentando no enojarse- No eres mi tipo de persona.

-¿Pero por qué, es mi cabello, mi voz?

-No es eso, pasa que… -Tomando rápido la mano de 2D que seguía congelado- …Yo… ¡Yo lo amo a él!

-¿¡Enserio!?

-¿Enserio? -Pregunto curioso el baterista.

-¿Enserio? -Pregunto morbosa Cyborg.

-¿Enserio? -Pregunto descongelado el peliazul.

-Claro que si -Pegándose a el de forma exagerada- ¡Stuart y yo nos amamos mucho muy fuerte!

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! -Dándole una fuerte cachetada al cantante- ¡Stuart estuviste engañándome!

-¿Qué? ¡No, yo no!

-¿Oye que no estabas enamorada de mí? -Pregunto Noodle con un tic en el ojo.

-¡ERES UN MAL HOMBRE STUART POT, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA MAS!

Visiblemente ofendida, la novia subió al auto de sus padres que arranco a toda velocidad y se perdió por el camino, dejando a nuestros protagonistas más confundidos que de costumbre.

-Uff. Menos mal que se fue -Resoplo aliviada la robot.

-Si -Sonrió el afroamericano- Buena idea Noods, sé que ve estaba medio loca y…

-¡ESPERA WENDY, DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS A MI NO A EL!

-¡CALLATE NOODS, ELLA ME AMA A MI, VUELVE WENDY POR FAVOR!

Ambos corrieron intentando alcanzar al auto de forma estúpida.

-Russel, no entiendo nada.

-Tranquila Cyborg, así es el amor… ¡Vayamos a dentro y pidamos una pizzas!

-Ok, pero un par de cervezas también.

-¡Oigan yo también quiero algo! -Dijo el cura Steve.

-¡Y yo, tengo mucha hambre! -Agrego el simpático Chuck.

Los cuatros se metieron dentro de la casa para festejar mientras afuera comenzaba a amanecer…

 **Varias semanas después…**

Sentado en su sofá con algunos moretones, se hallaba el oloroso dueño de la casa y sus amigos.

-¿Cómo dices que se llama esta mierda?

-Cállate flaco. Se llama "La Boda De Mi Mejor Amigo".

-No te sabía amante de este tipo de pelis Russ…

-Me gustan las comedias románticas. Por cierto Noods, ¿Qué haces con tu portátil?

-¿Eh?, no nada… Revisaba esta página de citas en la que me registro Muds… ¡Tengo muchos fans!

-Si encuentras alguna con pechos buenos pásamela -Agrego desinteresadamente el bajista.

-Ten cuidado Muds, quizás intente robártela -Dijo molesto el peliazul que se había mantenido callado hasta entonces.

-Ya te pedí disculpas… ¡Y quítate esas gafas negras!

-¡NO!, estas gafas representan el dolor de mi corazón… Por la esposa que perdí.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con este berrinche?

-Espera sentada niña. Cuando nos encontraron en los baños con Paula no me hablo por dos semanas.

-Ahora solo puedo confiar en Russ -Pronuncio con tono dramático, haciendo que tanto la guitarrista como su jefe comenzaran a perseguirlo por la casa con sartén en mano.

-¡Viva! Mas comida para mí -El baterista se acomodó relajado a deleitar su peli.

 **Fin.**

 **…**

 **Y eso es todo gente, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Mas tarde esta noche estará la nueva historia, nos vemos.**

 **Próxima historia…**

 **Gorillaz: Atrapado en otra dimensión**


End file.
